Absolutely Nothing
__TOC__ Chapter 1: Storytime and Such Jast joyfully kicked in the door where his friends sat on the couches, bored out of their minds and/or raiding the snack table. He carried two hefty-looking cardboard boxes on his shoulders. "Guys! I'm back! And I brought stuff..." He was cut off by something he noticed- or, didn't notice. "Urm, where's Poisonshot?" "Left," said a very sleepy-looking Revelian, though he smirked at the thought. "Oh," Jast replied, slightly disappointed. "Well, call all our workers in! I've got gifts!" Placing down the boxes on the table, Lazro pointed out that something was different about Jast. After some squabbling over what had happened, they realized that his hairwings had been trimmed down to an unreasonable size. He sat down to explain... Story 1: The Hairwing Clippings :Jast squinted at the eight ball in front of him. He positioned what appeared to be a wooden spear at the cue ball and called out in a muffled voice "ThAt pOcket! LikE, tHe One ovEr theRe!" and prepared to strike. His pet Icarus came up behind him and asked, "Um, are you sure that this is a good idea?", to which the intoxicated angel replied, "I'M dRunk! OF coUrse it'S A baD idEa! *HiC*". After losing the eight ball match, Jast agreed to fulfill his end of the bargain and shaved his hairwings down to a size where only the standard bleach-white was shown. "So... yeah," Jast ended his story. "Anyway, I got some gifts for you guys." Just then, he was interrupted by Samuel, who had just entered in after being invited. "So I heard Jast's back! And I heard there were gifts! And hey, what's that really big cut on your arm?" Jast sat down to explain... Story 2: Of Beer and Bruises :After Jast sobered down from his pool match, he frantically ran around his room at the state of his hair. Not even the lovely view from the Comatose Casino and Hotel could relax his panicked state. Jast considered drowning his sorrows in yet more wine, but decided not to. Yet he found himself moving towards the cooler, to find that all of the beer was missing. All of it. Searching for who could have stolen the beloved beverage, he left to check the casino. He saw Icarus dominating the roulette table, but that was all, leaving only two other pets that he brought with him to be missing. Bruidic, because he could not be trusted alone, had been forced to come (he did not complain much), and Stompy had tagged along because she was playing hide-and-seek and had hid in the luggage for the vacation. :At last, Jast spotted a very drunk Bruidic, offering alcohol to a girl and trying to seduce her via violent and explicit stories. Much to Jast's dismay, this girl was Stompy! Jast was frozen in absolute terror and anger as Bruidic rambled on with his story. "AND- AND THEN, *HIC*-" After not bearing to hear any more of Stompy's innocent mind asking "What does (swear) mean?", Jast marched over to Bruidic, armed with an empty wine bottle. He smashed it with high force over Bruidic's head, knocking him unconscious to the floor. A massive bar fight broke out, in which Icarus managed to escape with Stompy back to their hotel room. Jast managed to squeeze by with a sharp cut. "Alright, are we done with the stories for now? Can I get to handing out gifts?" The group nodded 'yes' with much enthusiasm. Chapter 2: Gifts and Garbles Jast took out a fairly long list of items an names. "Hm. Well, since Poisonshot left, I guess you two can come up." He placed an odd, green and black magnet into Delbin's hands and a pink magnet into Masa's. "That," said he, pointing to the green and black one, "Is an East-West magnet. It's pretty useless, but it was a magnet, so I thought Poisonshot might have liked it. For reasons." Delbin walks out with a poker face. "The other one is a bit more interesting and useful," Jast began. "It's called a piQ magnet. It attracts both North and South magnets but can't attract cobalt materials. Invented by a very drunk genius before he died." Masa tested the magnet out, and, sure enough, it attracted some of the magnets Poisonshot had left scattered in the room for reasons. "Hey, Jast." Revelian said. "This is about last night when Bruidic was on a drunken rant." "Well, what the fizzle does he want?" Jast said, irritated. Revelian rolled his eye. "He was just talking out of his ass. He was shit-faced drunk and was making up bullshit stories." "Erm... okay, Zachary. You're up." Jast called. Zachary flew up at a pace that looked like he was struggling to drag his own body weight. "Yeesh! Tired, much?" Jast took out some very thin seeds and some round, beige fruits. He handed the seeds to Zach and passed around the fruits to everyone. Delbin, who realized that there were more gifts to be given, tried to re-enter the room but was kicked down the stairs (that he was warned about 8^y) by Digug, ridden by a rabbit. The fruit was not sweet nor sour but rather very similar to potato chips in nature. It was also very buttery. "What is this?" Samuel asked. "Pipkrin." Jast answered, his mouth half-full. It grows while you sleep. Zachary looked at the food and took a bite, looking a bit confused. "It's good, but... why did you get this for me?" he pondered. Jast slowly began to speak. "Well, I thought that, since you're kinda not here all the time, and, uh, yeah." The dragon was not pleased. "Oh, gee. Thanks." Jast cleared his throat rather loudly to change the subject. "Um, Delinius, get up here and stuff, yeah!" Delinius stepped up to receive his gift. Jast handed him an odd-looking air pump. "It's a compression pump," he explained. "It takes away gases inside of an object, starting with oxygen. I wasn't really sure what to get you, but it looked cool, so I just figured I would get it." Delinius experimentally took a conveniently out-of-place balloon and deflated it. He placed the compression pump down on the table and went to sit back down. Jast looked back at his list. "Lazro." Lazro came up, with a small tinge of eagerness to see his gift. Jast handed him a knife. It seemed very ordinary and was not very flashy. He began to test the sharpness of it by touching his finger to the tip when Jast called out "NO!". He then walked over to Zachary when a voice, again, called out "NO!". Chapter 2.5: Even Revelian has problems. Prepare for chaos. So Revelian was chillin' in his castle, feeling satisfied that Gamelover was buried six feet under his castle. don't ask He felt accomplished. While he was relaxing, his pet/servant Cygnus walked in his room. "Yes, Cygnus?" Revelian said. "... Telegram for you. The person didn't say who it's from." Cygnus said in a professional voice, despite the fact she was a dope-head loser. Revelian should raise her better. Anyways, Revelian looked at the note. He immediately wondered what the fuck it was. It read: 'Come to the hidden cemetery at once. With love, a secret.' "Oh boy. What the flying shit is this?" Revelian said, unamused. "What did the person look like?" "I didn't see them. When I answered the door, no one was there. It was just this note in a bottle." Cygnus replied, calmly. "I see. And what is this mark on here? ...Wait a minute... Oh Chaos help me. It's her." Revelian said while slamming his face on the desk. "Who, may I ask?" Cygnus asked. "Just an old flame I had some time ago. I can't believe she found me, though..." Revelian said, embarrassed. "Hm. Sly dog." Cygnus said, amused. "Get out of here. And prepare my traveling robe." Revelian ordered, unamused. "Y-yes, sir." She said before leaving. "Good Gaia I hope the others don't find out about this. I'll never hear the end of it." Revelian said, feeling nervous. Back to Chapter 2.7359888888..., Already in Progress :"So yeah," Jast continued. "That's how the impossible knife works." Jast whipped out his list and looked around the room. "Revelian! ... Um, Revelian? Aww, man. I thought he'd really like that present. Oh well. Wodwick!" Wodwick waddles up. He receives a red orb. "It's called Tomato Storm," he explained. "It's a gag weapon I got. It shoots rotten tomatoes." Wodwick happily experimented the new weapon on a random worker, who promptly jumped out the window. Jast called down "HEY! HERE'S YOUR GIFT! IT'S A GREAT NOVEL CALLED 'NOTHING'!". He tossed down a very heavy book of blank pages. It was a very riveting read, though he wasn't sure if the worker could read. "Alright! Sam, get up here!" Samuel sprung up and anticipated his gift. "Hey, I wasn't sure what to get you, so I just got this weird game that's supposed to be released two years from now." Samuel stood there with his eyes wide open before nodding slowly and leaving the room. Sounds of rejoicing could be heard in the hallway. "Now then... Hank?" Jast looked around, but he seemed to be out of sight. "Hm. He's probably out straining himself on a work overload. Well, anyway, the gift I got him was submitting a very persuasive request to make Hankvi Appreciation Day an official holiday on his planet via MiRaClEs. If it passes, all employees will be off on that day." There is some applause. "Anyway... seriously! Where's Revelian?" Jast looked anxious to reveal his gift to him. Suddenly, Cygnus walked over towards him. "If you're looking for Master Revelian, he went to that old abandoned cemetery to meet someone. However, I think it would be unwise to disturb him..." Cygnus said, calmly. Jast could sense that she indeed want him to go and embarrass him. "Alright, then, let's go give him the gift." Jast said as he took off. -At the cemetery...- Revelian stands next to a large tombstone. Just a blank one, no one ever really dies here. A figure wearing a hood walks over towards him. "Is that really you?" Revelian asks, not looking up. The figure ran over to him and gave him a hug. She takes off his mask to give him a kiss. "I'm so glad to have found you, my love." She said, looking at him with those big, teal eyes of hers. "What brings you here on such short notice?" Revelian asked, confused. "I've grown tired of my boring life. I wanted to come here as... a sort of vacation, if you will. And what better way then to spend it with my love?" She said, with a giggle. Meanwhile, Jast trudged his way through the cemetery, until he finally saw Revelian along with a strange figure wearing a robe that covered its body. "R-Revelian?" Jast asked, actually kind of worried. Revelian immediately spun towards him, sword drawn. "Who is it?" The woman asked. Revelian soon realized that it was only Jast, and he put his sword away. "J-Jast, what are you doing here??" Revelian asked, apprehensive. "Uhh.... Who's your friend?" Jast asked, mldly worried. "Oh, why hello, I'm U-" The woman started before Revelian interrupted her. "J-just a friend!" He said. He then spun towards her. "Shh, don't tell him who you are. Ok?" "Umm... O...K... So Revelian, I brought you a gift!" Jast said, changing the subject. "What is it?" Revelian asked as he took the box. "Open it and find out!" Jast said with a big grin. Revelian carefully unwrapped the box and found... what appeared to be a Gridmask head. "It's that one guy you hate!" Jast announced proudly. "I tracked him down and cut his head off and stuffed it." Revelian shed a tear. "This is the best gift ever." "Um... so, I'll be going now. Make sure to meet us at the IDC Main Office. There's still a party going on." "I'll catch up with you in a minute. Just wait a sec." Revelian said. He then turned back to his friend. "Look, I'm sorry, but I gotta go for a bit. We got a party at IDC Main Office, and I'm sort of an executive in these parts. I'll send you to my castle. If anyone asks, you're an old friend of mine who came for a visit. Ok, Umbra?" He told her. She sighed. "I guess so... Try not to be too late, dear." She said. Revelian then gave her another kiss and warped her off. He then turned back and walked towards Jast. "Shall we?" He said. "Uhh, Revelian, you sorta lost your mask..." Jast said. "Oh well, it's ok. I can spawn another," Revelian replied, his face turning a somewhat lighter shade of his regular purple hue. Jast was actually shocked. Was Revelian... blushing? But he had no time to worry, as Revelian warped them both off to the Main Office. Jast also kept note of the person's name: Umbra. Where did he hear that name before...?? Chapter 3: PARTYING PARTYING YEAH *GLUG GLUG GLUG* The whole gang was enjoying a private party. Several users and higher-intellect pets were enjoying a wine-party. They managed to drag Hankvi out of the work place. That wasn't the best of ideas, as he is now staggering-around drunk. "HIC! Hey guys, check dis out, imma do somethin... somethin... that'll blow your minds!!" He said, having most likely three times the blood-alchohol limit. He leapt onto the dining table, and his eyes were derped out like mad. He leapt of the table on a chair, sticking his left horn onto the ground. "Like, can someone... HIC... help me?" The others soon yanked him off of the ground, breaking a part of his horn in the process. Finally, after a few hours of partying, Revelian soon stood up, putting a wine glass away. "Well, guys, I gotta go. I gotta get back to meet my friend at my house." Revelian said, about to leave. Zach soon piqued in. "Friend? Who are you meeting? Have we seen him before?" "Nah, he met her at a cemetery and had her go home so he'd come to the party." Jast said. "A friend?? You have those?" Zach grinned, punching Revelian in his arm appendage. "Why couldn't we meet her?" "W-well, she didn't want to come, she's a bit shy..." Revelian said. Hank soon piqued in, having drank 5 more wine glasses since the chair incident. "Man, I... hic... tell you what, I bet (hic) she's ugly as a doormat... hic!" Revelian glared at him. "I'm sorry... hic... Resmellian... Renny... Ron... Man... I'm a little tipsy..." Hank said. "WE SHOULD... HIC... ALL TOAST ON Revelian' NEW... HIC... LEASE ON LIFE. TO Revelian... WHICH IS DISGUSTING." He said as he promptly passed out. "Yeah, I'm outta here. Later." Revelian said as he warped off. After he left, the rest of the gang who had not either passed out or left gathered around. AKA 2 people. "So, who do you think Revelian's friend is?" Zach asked. "You said you saw her, right?" "Not exactly. I saw some of her. She wore a large robe that covered up most of herself. I do recall hearing Revelian say something about pretty cyan eyes." Jast said, taking another sip of his wine. "It almost looked like Revelian was trying to make sure she didn't get seen." "Did you hear anything about a name?" Zach asked, also drinking some wine. "Oh wait, that's right... I remember it was... like... Umbra, I think." Jast realized. "...Umbra...?" Zach asked, expression widening. Jast then dropped the wine glass he was holding. It shattered as it hit the ground. Now it all made sense. Hankvi rose his head up. "OH MA GAWD... Who's that?" Hank asked before passing out again. "We've gotta sneak over to Revelian's castle to see if it's true!!" Zach said, giggling. "I'm not following. Who is she? Anyway, that's not the best of ideas. When I met them at the cemetery, Revelian pointed a sword at me." Jast said shrugging. "Aww, what's he gonna do? We're not going to kick the door open on him and laugh or anything. We'll just sneak in and take a look!" Zach reassured. "Fine. But if we get killed, I'm gonna kick your behind in heaven," Jast said as he stood up. As they left, Hank stood up. He said nothing as he walked out the door. Chapter 4: I TOLD YOU DOG 8^y They soon arrive at Revelian's castle. They ring the doorbell. Revelian, angry, sticks his head out of the bedroom door. "CYGNUS!! TELL THEM I'M ASLEEP!!" Revelian yelled from his bedroom. He then turned back to his bed, where Umbra was waiting. "Sorry about that. Now where were we?" Cygnus walked over and opened the door, where Zach and Jast stood. "Good evening, sirs. Master Revelian is upstairs, getting a lack of sleep with his lady." Cygnus said with a bow and a sneer. "You're a terrible servant." Jast said. He and Zach then snuck upstairs. "Ok... I'll look in first." Jast said as he walked towards the door and peered through the keyhole. He immediately stood up, spun around, and passed out. "Tch, nice. Let me take a look." Zach said as he peered through the hole. He leapt into the air. "OH GOD, IT'S TRUE! IT'S FREAKING-" Zach yelled as he backed up. He soon stumbled and fell down the stairwell. Suddenly, Hank forcibly opens the front door. He walked over to Zach. "I TOLD YOU ABOUT STAIRS, BRO. I WARNED YOU, DOG. 8^y" Hankvi yelled out. He then passed out drunk on the floor. Revelian the kicked the bedroom door open, clearly angry. "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Revelian yelled. Jast then jumped to his feet and ran, soon stumbling and also falling down the stairs. Hank rose his head. "STAAAIIIIIRRRSSS." He yelled and again passed out. Revelian then charged down the stairs, not falling down. He grabbed Jast and Zach off the ground. "WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE PEEPING ON ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Revelian yelled, furious. "STAIRS, DOG." Hankvi yelled. "SHUT UP!!" Revelian yelled at him. "L-look, Revelian, we're reasonable gentlemen and we simply came over to give you something and this isn't working is it." Zach spat out, scared as hell. "Look, Revelian, it wasn't anything bad. We just wanted to see who your friend was." Jast said, trying his best to stay calm, which was easier said then done. "If you WANT to meet her, you come to my castle DURING THE DAY to meet her. Don't sneak around my castle at night. Ugh, you people. And what's he doing here?" Revelian dropped the two and pointed to the ground where Hank was lying. "We have no idea. I guess he followed us." Jast said, shrugging. "Ok, well, sorry for bothering you, Revelian. Let's go, Jast. Drag Hankvi out with you. We'll go to my place." Zach said, walking towards the door. He turned around, seeing Jast drag Hank out of the door. He looked upstairs and saw Umbra. Zach immediately blushed and spun around, leaving. Zach, while walking out, also realized that she actually looked Gridmask, save for the skin, lower body, and fur. He then went home. Meanwhile, Revelian was pulled back upstairs by Umbra. Cygnus was Cygnus. Chapter 5: No More Stairs Zach woke up bright and early in the morning. He stood up and outstretched his wings, remembering how crazy things got last night. He then remembered that Hank was still at his house because they didn't want to drag him all the way back to Vita Island. Hank was completely passed out on the floor. Zach dragged him into the shower and turned it on, blasting him with a stream of cold water. He woke up in a panic. "Ugh, my head... What happened last night?" Hank said, clutching his forehead. "And why is a part of my horn broken!?" He looked at Zach with a bit of anger and confusion in his eyes. Zach sighed and told him what happened. Story 4: Wait, Haven't We Said What Happened? :The whole gang was enjoying a private party. Several users and higher-intellect pets were enjoying a wine-party. They managed to drag Hankvi out of the work place. That wasn't the best of ideas, as he is now staggering-around drunk. :"HIC! Hey guys, check dis out, imma do somethin... somethin... that'll blow your minds!!" He said, having most likely three times the blood-alchohol limit. He leapt onto the dining table, and his eyes were derped out like mad. He leapt of the table on a chair, sticking his left horn onto the ground. "Like, can someone... HIC... help me?" The others soon yanked him off of the ground, breaking a part of his horn in the process. Finally, after a few hours of partying, Revelian soon stood up, putting a wine glass away. "Oh, that." Hank said, facepalming. "I can't believe I got that drunk. Guess I needed a break, huh?" "Yeah, you work yourself too much. Oh, and you got a gift from Jast." Zach told him. "What is it?" Zach pulled out a flyer. "It's a request to make Hankvi Appreciation Day a holiday on your homeworld. Via MiRaClEs. If it passes, all employees will be off that day." Zach said. "HOLY CRAP THAT'S AWESOME," Hank said, astonished. "So can you get home okay?" Zach said, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Just a little light-headed." With that, Hank stood up and left the castle. Zach then remembered that he and Jast were supposed to meet Revelian at his castle in order to meet Umbra. He immediately jumped up and flew out of the doorway. He arrived at the castle, where Jast was already there. "Geez, you're late." Jast said, irritated. "I was just about to knock on the door." Then he knocked on the door because he knocked on the door and I suck with transitional actions because he knocked on the door. Revelian opened the door. "Ah, come in." He said, welcoming them inside. Zach noticed his hair was even more messy then it usually was. He also had the smell of wine in his breath. He could only grin at that. "What're you smiling at, dragon-boy?" Revelian hissed, knowing what he was thinking. That wiped the grin off of Zach's face. They all went inside of the castle and into the dining room, where Umbra was located. "Now then, for proper introductions. Umbra, meet my friends Zachary Isles. and Jast DeCurro, or Zach and... Jast... as they'd rather you call them. And, of course, you two meet Umbra. I think I don't need to say who she is." She came out of the dining room towards them. She wore a dark blue shirt with a moon insignia on it and dark purple pants. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Revelian has told me a bit about you. He was going on about how you all went on some crazy adventures." Umbra told them. She then leaned towards Zach's ear. "I honestly don't believe him." She whispered. "Don't believe him? But it's true." Zach replied, confused. Umbra's face blushed with embarrassment as Revelian looked towards her in an odd manner. Jast leaned towards his ear. "I don't think you should have said that." Jast whispered, worried. However, Revelian soon began to laugh after that. "It's ok, I understand some of the things that happened here might be a little unbelievable..." He said, walking towards her. "But I can certainly prove it to you if you want. Come." He started to walk down a hallway. Zach and Jast soon caught up. They began to walk by a bunch of paintings of their past adventures, such as their adventures with Trix, Kuipter, and hey, even Dr. Sand got on there. Umbra merely nodded her head. "I see. Well, I guess I owe you an apology." She said, sheepishly. "Its quite alright, I know its a little hard to believe." Revelian replied, oddly calm about it. Zach and Jast simply looked at each other. "Now then, shall we return to the dining room? I've got food prepared." Revelian said, leading them back to the dining room. Inside of the dining room was square table to sit four, two on either side. Zach and Jast sat on one side while Revelian and Umbra sat down on the other. Revelian clapped his hands twice. Cygnus walked in, carrying some food like a waiter would. However, right as she got to the table, she stepped on some water on the ground and her feet slid out from underneath her, causing her to drop the food, which consisted of roast turkey, mashed potatoes, and other assorted things. Jast and Zach prepared for the worst, expecting Revelian to flip his shit at her. However, he simply clutched his fist and controlled himself. "It's alright, Cygnus... just pick it up." Revelian said, clearly holding back his anger. Cygnus immediately began to pick up the food on the ground and threw it away. "Revelian, are you ok?" Umbra asked, clearly concerned. "It's alright... Just a little setback. I'll have her make more food." Jast and Zach were amazed that Revelian wasn't getting angry about this. It must have been because of Umbra. "So, how did you two meet?" Jast inquired, taking a sip of wine that was just provided to him by Cygnus. "Well, you see, it was a little while after the Blauxolm invasion. I took a vacation for a few days. When I did, I inexplicably went to her world by a fluke. Tired and irritated, I simply decided to stay with her. Her sister, amazingly, didn't mind. While I was staying there, we wound up bonding with each other. We both had troubled pasts, and we really connected because of it." He said, looking into her eyes. "Huh. That's actually kind of cool." Zach said. "So, what was your troubled past, Umbra?" "E-err, She really doesn't like talking about it..." Revelian warned. "Sorry..." Zach replied sheepishly. "Ah, the food's done." Revelian said, standing up. "And I'll get it this time." He went into the kitchen and got the food. He soon came out with the same food that Cygnus had. However, when he made it to the table, there was another splash of water on the floor. He slipped on it. But, amazingly, he reacted fast enough to catch the food mid-air with his power. "OH GEEZ." Jast said. "And I was half worried if we were ever going to get anything to eat..." Zach added. "SHUT UP." Revelian said, clearly getting irritated. He got to his feet and put the food on the table. "Why the hell is the floor so wet anyways?" He started to look around for anything that could be dripping, like a faucet. He walked around the table, looking diligently for anything. No dice. Revelian then went back to his seat and sat down. He then opened the food and noticed something wrong with it. It was all burned. "GOD. F*CKING. DAMNIT!!" Revelian, building up rage through out this ordeal, finally unleashed all of it in a blind fury. And no one ate dinner that night. ...Ok not really. He did say that, but after that, he apologized and simply threw the food away. No one else said they were hungry. "So, Revelian, you never did show me the rest of the castle. The only places I've seen are the dining room, main hallway, and the bedrooms." Umbra said. Zach and Jast simply looked at each other. "Well, let's take a little tour around the castle, shall we? I mean, it's not even noon yet." Revelian said, pointing at the clock. "Jast, Zach, you haven't seen the rest of my castle proper, wanna join us?" They both said sure. Chapter 6: Castle Antics And so they went around the castle. Most of it was boring shit. But then they went into the pet chamber. "Pet chamber?" Umbra asked. "Yeah, pet chamber. I have a lot of pets, so I have to keep them in a massive area down below my castle." Revelian explained. So the gang climbed into an elevator shaft and went down. They soon arrived... outside? It was apparently a massive bio-dome like environment which contained several biomes, such as a grassy area, a mountain, and an arctic tundra. There was also a massive underwater community down below. "GEEZ!!" Jast said, amazed. "You've really made a massive improvement to the pet chamber! By the way, where's Lodin?" Jast looked around. "...Who?" Umbra asked. "Lodin. If it wakes up, it'll fire a laser that destroys the whole planet." Jast said, oddly calm. "WHAT??" Umbra replied naturally. "Don't worry. It's living in a subsection of the biome. Wanna go see it?" Revelian said. "Meh, why not." Jast said. They all started heading towards the large mountain. On the base of it was a giant door. Revelian inserted a password and the door opened. Inside was pretty much another whole freaking biome. They saw a yellow crystal golem, asleep. They then left the private chamber. They went over to a large lake sitting in the middle of the biome. "This is where the underwater pets live. It's a lot more massive on the inside, this is just the entrance." Revelian said. "Can we swim inside?" Umbra asked. "What??" Revelian said, bewildered. "Well, I GUESS it'd be possible..." "Ok then!" Umbra said. She used some of her magic to spawn what looked like a purple swimsuit. She then ran behind a tree to change. Jast and Zach just sat there looking confused. "What, are we going swimming in the underwater area?" Zach said. "Apparently so," Revelian said. "Not that I mind." Revelian then spawned some bizarre masks for them. "These'll let us breathe underwater, as well as act like a radio so we can communicate." Revelian explained. They all put on the masks. "Testing, testing, are your speakers working?" "Yeah, they're working loud and clear," Zach said. "Well then, let's go!" Umbra said as she dived into the water. "You heard the lady." Jast said as he dove in as well. Revelian and Zach followed suite. "This is amazing... it's like a massive underwater city!" Jast said through the radio. They all swam through the massive chamber around the reefs. "Guys, follow me. I'll take you to the children of Veyron." Revelian said. So they all followed Revelian. "Who are the children of Veyron?" Umbra asked. "Pretty much, some time ago, Kuipter created a hyper-powerful pet named Veyron. Despite being so powerful, she was incredibly nice and cared a lot for her kids. She has nine of them now." Revelian explained. They continued to move until they made it to a massive reef section. "Well, here we are." Revelian said. They were immediately greeted by some of them. Wrath made his way towards them, growling. "Heads up." Revelian said. "Wrath looks mad." But then, Truffle came up beside of him and nudged against him, making him back up. Two little ones came towards them as well. "There's Wrath's kids." Revelian said. They continued to wander around the area, meeting the children and grandchildren of Veyron. They turned to leave. Revelian, Zach, and Jast got out first. They dried themselves and sat down, waiting for Umbra. She soon climbed out to meet them. So they went back upstairs to the main castle. Zach and Jast said they've had enough fun for a while, and they left. Chapter 7: wait what happened i fell asleep So after all that random subplot stuff happened, the gang was tired and prepared to leave, when Hankvi sobered down. "Hello," he said. "Also, Jast, there were some seeds for the arboreal sector addressed to you... but it looks like they've been put through the mail on an intentional loop." Everyone eyed the now-horrified angel. "Erm, uh, I-I have an explanation for that..." Jast sat down to explain... Story 5: The Delay Suddenly, Revelian grabbed Jast before he could start the subchapter and threw him at the wall. "OH NO YOU FUCKIN' DON'T. YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU DODGED YOUR WORK TO GO ON VACATION, THEN SHOWERED US WITH GIFTS SO WE WOULDN'T NOTICE?!" Jast wormed his way out of his grip and ran out of the building. Shouts of "GET BACK HERE!" could be heard from the IDC Tower. "SEE YA!" Jast called. "I'LL GET YOU A SOUVENIR FROM THE INACTIVITY ISLE!" Category:Stories Category:Alpha-Archaic Timeline